Battle
There are currently number of different ways to battle in Castle Clash. Many of them require nothing but certain might like Raids, Dungeons, Arena, Hero Expeditions, Here Be Monsters, Heroes Trial, Lost Realm, Lost Battlefield, Castle Crisis, Squad Showdown, Labyrinth. Some are better with guild-mates but can be also played with random players: Team Dungeons, Team Here Be Monsters, Arid Ruins And there are those, which require guild: Challenge a Boss, Torch Battle, Guild Wars and Fortress Feud. Raids In Raids, a player attacks another player's base. Unlike Dungeons, Entries are not required for Raids. After a Raid by any player, the one who was Raided will recieve a Shield if his base was destroyed by at least 50%, preventing further players from attacking for up to 10 hours. You can steal up to 25% of an enemy's resources if you use the Raid feature in the Battle menu. If you attack a player directly by searching for them on the Rank Listing or through Battle Reports, you can steal up to only 5% of their resources, and will not gain any Experience . It is possible to earn Gems through raids. Two of Four Daily Tasks require you to steal resources from another player. The amount of resources depends on your Might. For every 1 Might, the player must steal 30 Gold & Mana. Dungeons Dungeons are preset AI-controlled bases that can be attacked to gain Gold, Mana, Hero Shards, Honor Badges, and Experience. An "Entry" is required to enter a Dungeon. Any player has a maximum of 20 stored "Entries". Whenever the number of entries is less than 20 they will regenerate at a rate of 1 per 20 minutes. If you have 0 entries remaining, you have the option to spend 100 Gems to instantly receive 5 Entries you may store. However, this is a rather expensive way of acquiring them, as it only takes 1 Hour and 40 Minutes to regenerate 5 entries. Here Be Monsters The Here Be Monsters event is similar to most other Tower Defence games. The unique trait of this event is how the monsters are spawned from random positions. Each wave will never play out the same way twice. Your strategy will have to consider all possibilities in order to successfully overcome this challenge. As a general advisory, non-defensive buildings can be used as obstacles to protect your actual defensive buildings. This buys you more time for your Troops and defences to defeat the invading monsters as they will have to destroy these buildings before they can move onwards. Arena Test the strength of your team and challenge the high ranking, strong players through out the world. Arena is the best place to see who dominates the will-power of each player. Each battle consists of 40 Honor Badges as a reward for winner and 6 Honor Badges for losing player. Each rank gives a rewards of Honor Badges per hour for Players who reaches a certain brackets. Heroes Trial The Heroes Trial event is very similar to Here Be Monsters. Instead of 5 waves of heroes and troops, Heroes Trial incorporates a single wave of heroes. The heroes increase by 20 levels and their numbers increase by 2 every new round unlocked. Challenge a Boss The Guild can do only one daily Boss fight to earn Honor Badges (or Merit at Boss 4). When the Boss is activated, the guild has 30 minutes to defeat him and receive their reward. Every member that participates will receive the reward, regardless of placing on the leader board or not. If the Boss is not defeated, participates still receive prizes but the prizes this case are lower than when they defeat the boss. Team Dungeons Team Dungeons is a new event which was added last update version 1.2.55, where players can work together to beat the Centaur Boss inside the dungeons. Players can cooperate with each other setting up their powerful heroes to fight against the Boss which is Immune to Coma. There are 4 Storm Mesa Levels and each level is comprised of powerful enemy heroes with one strong Centaur Boss. Beating the boss and clearing the dungeon gives you a chance of winning either a green, blue or purple chest. The higher level the mesa, the greater the rewards. Team HBM The Wretched Gorge is also known as Team Here Be Monsters when 4 random teams joined together to beat the waves of enemy spawned in different levels. There is 4 different levels of Wretched Gorge depending on Might levels. It is located on the same portal as the Team Dungeons is. Hero Expeditions The Hero Expeditions are a feature added in the update to version 1.2.52. You can access it through the Arena . Only heroes can take part. The big advantage is, that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. But you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. The game determines players might. Advancing to the event gives Merit and Honor Badges as a rewards for every expedition point completed. Torch Battle Torch Battle is an event added to Event Tab in Guild Hall. The event category is to protect and steal Guild's Flames by defeating the other guild's Heroes that they have sent to steal your torches whilst hauling your own. The Event opens every Wednesday and Saturday from 9AM server time and lasts 12 hours. All members of Guilds that rank in the top 3,000 an participate in Torch Battle. Whilst a Torch Battle is open, you can join by tapping your Guild, selecting Events, followed by selecting Torch Battles. When Torch Battles begin, Guilds will be divided into 10 groups based on their ranks. You can only capture Torches and have yours taken from other Guilds in the same group. Torches are earned by capturing them from other Guilds and guarding your own. Rewards are based on how many Torches your Guild owns when the battle ends. If a Torch Battle ends while you are still attempting to capture a Torch, you will have failed that capture. The maximum rewards are 10,000 Honor Badges and 800 Shards. Guild Wars Guild Wars is a mode added for player involved with their guilds. This allows the player to support their guild by fighting 4 different guilds in a time frame of 24 hours. It gives Fame and Honor Badges as a reward. Lost Realm Lost Realm is also know as the "New World". It is mainly located at the mid right part of the screen where the bridge is located together with the portal. Lost Realms Portal can be found placed on a two blocks of lands which serves as the entrance to the "New World". Here Be Demon Here Be Demon is a special battle features which can be encountered on Lost Realm world. The challenge is to defeat the boss Demon who rule the Lost Realm world. Beating the boss gives a reward of Red Crystals and Mythic Crest Bag Lost Battlefield The Lost Battlefield is the new extension mode for Arena where the set up is a 3x3 15 hero mode(3, 5 hero teams with no duplicate allowed to be used on your 15 man roster.) The challenge is to win 2 out of 3 fights and dominate the enemy being challenge. Once succeeded the players will be awarded with Fames and a Season Points which will determine rankings for overall players. Battle Summary * Hero Badges are lost in failed raids. * Raids give fewer resources and no experience when the target is not random. * Torch battle rewards are for each guild member. * Storm Mesa awards chests that contain various items.